So Simtastic
by lickmyleeks
Summary: Melody is a regular human teenager living in the folkloric town, Moonlight Falls. But her world is slowly crashing.. How can she save herself from crashing down with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Today was the day.**

_She thought._

**Nothing can go wrong.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Her Background<span>**

_Melody Lynn was a shy, socially awkward teenage girl who held an amazing talent towards music. She could play any instrument she picked up. She could also sing very well. Her lifetime wish was to become a rock star; nothing could get in her way._

_She lives in Moonlight Falls, the town of folklore. Her whole family is supernatural, except her. She's just a regular human being.  
><em>_Melody had a single mother who is a vampire, a little brother who was a werewolf, a big brother who was also a vampire, and a cat. Her mom is a natural cook; she cooks the best meals with the best quality. Her lifetime wish was to become a five-star chef. She works at the Bistro, so she's not far from it, but she's just a waiter. She just started a couple of days ago. Her little brother who was just a toddler, Toby, loved the outdoors and was very artistic and creative. Her kitty, Harold, was an adorable little munchkin. He was adventurous, playful, and friendly. Her big brother, Jason, just turned into a young adult a couple of days ago. Jason is very family oriented, nurturing, but ye__t very rebellious. His lifetime wish was to be surrounded by family.__ Melody and Jason were best friends. They came to each other for everything when they were growing up; they were inseparable._

_Her dad, who was a werewolf, left when she was just a child, right after Toby was born. The last memory Melody has of her dad was him and her mom arguing. They never got along. Her dad was a mean-spirited, grumpy old man. He hated children. But yet, he had three with her mom. Melody never understood that. But they were arguing about the bills, no one had enough simoleons to pay it. Her dad was blaming it on the kids, where they have "too many" and how she didn't have a fulltime job then. But he didn't even have a job then, so Melody never understood why he was blaming her mom. That day, her mom screamed at the top of her lungs, "LEAVE!" Melody had never heard her mom so angry before. It was the first time she ever raised her voice. Then all three children, Jason (who was a teenager), Toby (who was just a baby), and Melody (who was just a child) watched their dad leave. That was the most painful memory she has._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Her Story<span>**

It's Monday morning, tomorrow her big brother will be leaving to go to Sims University. Melody can't shake this thought. Her best friend was leaving and she won't see him in a long time. She's proud of Jason, but she just doesn't want him to leave. He's one of the biggest things in her life. He was going for the Fine Arts degree, just like Melody wants to go for when she ages up.

Melody finally gets out of bed and takes a shower, getting ready for school. She shuffled herself down to the kitchen to find that her mom made her famous apple pancakes. It was a great way to start the morning. Before she could grab a plate and sit down, Jason came running to her and gave her the biggest hug. He was happy, excited for tomorrow. Melody was glad to see him so happy, but would he miss her as much as she would miss him? She smiled at her brother, him smiling a beautiful smile right back. Then they both find a seat at the table and sit down and eat. Little Toby starting screaming, he was finished with his food and he couldn't sit still. So their mother took him out of the high chair and sat him down with his toys. After about fifteen minutes, they finish their food and clean up.

"You need to hurry up," her mother said, "you're going to be late to school."  
>"Calm down mother, the bus isn't here yet." Melody said, trying to be polite. She hates being rushed, just like anyone else.<br>"Well, you didn't finish your homework yet, so you can at least try to do that until it arrives."  
>Melody sighed, "Fine.."<p>

She sat back down at the table, pulling her homework out of her inventory. Jason comes and sits beside her, trying to cheer her up.

"What are ya so gloomy about? I want to see that beautiful smile of yours!" He said.

Melody sighed again, "Well.. You're leaving tomorrow and then it'll be just me, Toby, and Mom. It won't feel like home without you."

Jason said soothingly, "Dear, I'll be back. It just will be for a while. I'll call everyday if you want me to. I don't like the thought of leaving you either, I just have to start out my life somehow. If ya get what I'm saying. If I get a degree, I can get a really good job, and then I'll be able to take you to places that we never could before. I'll have enough simoleons to help mother pay the bills. Melody, when you grow up, go to Sims University, then get some hard-earned simoleons, wouldn't you want to help her pay the bills? Then if you have kids, you can take them out to do things and make memories you can never forget."

Melody thought about this, she never really considered his lifetime wish, to have many kids, and she didn't even really thought about helping her mother with the bills. _I'm a horrible daughter and a terrible sister_, she thought. She couldn't help of thinking how selfish she had been. She didn't want him to leave, but he's going to do great things for us..

"I'm sorry.. I never really thought about it like that.. I feel so selfish. I didn't want you to leave me. I didn't think about how you were planning on supporting mom." She said quietly, trying to get the words out.

"Mel, it's okay. I'm just trying to explain to ya that this is important to me. But don't forget that I'll miss you too. Even though I'll be far away, you can call me and tell me how you're doing, or if you had a bad day. Melody, I'm here for you. **I love you**."

Their mom came in the kitchen to tell Melody that the bus was here. And to tell Jason that he needs to tell his friends goodbye before he leaves.

Melody gets on the bus and sits with her friend, Serena. They have been best friends since last year. Serena is over emotional, family oriented, and musical with a wicked sense of humour. They've always been there for each other ever since they met. Serena's lifetime wish was to be a zombie master; she's a witch.

"What's wrong? Something's really got you down.." Serena asked.

"It's nothing," Melody said, "just had a rough morning."

"Oh? Do you want to talk to me about it?"

"Well, my brother's leaving tomorrow to go to the university, and it won't be the same without him.."

Serena paused for a moment, a little shocked. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I didn't want to say anything, I didn't really want to think about it." Melody answered.

Serena sighed. "I understand. I know this is hard for you, but at least he'll come back. And you can always call or write him if you need to."

Melody remembered what her brother said this morning, _"I'll call everyday if you want me to." _and then his last words before she got on the bus, _"**I love you.**"_

The bus finally pulled into the school, _Everglow Academy and Coliseum_. Serena and Melody went into school, to their first class, english. It's their worse subject. Melody sat by herself while Serena went and sat by her friends. She was too shy to make anymore friends then what she has. She couldn't stop thinking about her brother, _he's leaving TOMORROW._ She doesn't want tomorrow to come, she wants to go back in time where they were always together.  
>After that class, she has math, science, then band.<p>

The last bell rang, finally. Her and Serena got on the bus to go home.

"So.. How was your day?" Serena asked. She's always the one to start the conversation.

Melody took a deep breath, "Just like the rest, it was fine."

"Oh.. Well, Wednesday, to get your mind off things, would you want to go to _Varg's Tavern_ with me?"

Melody thought about it, but she doesn't do well with things like that. There would be too many people.  
>"I'm sorry, but no. I wouldn't be able to handle it. It would be too crowded.."<p>

"Well I thought I would at least invite you, just to make sure. I want you to know I'm worried about you."

"Thanks Serena, but I'll be fine."

"Alright.."

Melody got off the bus and headed into her home, where her life changed forever.  
>Her mom was sitting on the couch, crying. What could have happened? She sat down next to her mother and hugged her, trying to comfort her.<p>

"Mom, what happened?"

Her mother could barely talk, the only thing she could manage to get out was, "Y-your b-brother... is.." she hiccupped, "is.. dead.."

Melody's world came crashing down. She hoped she was dreaming, so she could wake up from this horrible nightmare. She **NEVER** wanted to hear those words. Why did this happen to her?  
>"Wha.. What happened?" Melody's whole face was covered with tears. WHY HER?<p>

Her mom looked up at her, she's been crying for hours, "It's my fault.." she started crying harder, "I was cooking a-and.. the stove caught on fire and he was next to it.. He caught on fire and I couldn't extinguish him in time. It's my fault.."

"Mom," she managed to get out, "it's not your fault. It's no one's fault.."

"If I was being more careful.. or paying more attention.."

"Mom stop. It's not your fault. You did everything you could.. It's no one's fault."

They just kept crying until they couldn't anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story! Please read it and let me know what you think! If you want, leave suggestions on how my story should turn out from here. Tell me what you think Melody should do next!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Two Years Later<span>**

Melody strummed the last chord on her guitar. She couldn't believe what all has happened the past couple years. Her mom tried to kill herself by drowning in a pool. There was a top covering the pool and her mom was in it. She couldn't bare thinking it was her fault. Melody wasn't at school for about a week after her brother died. She was so depressed. It was her best friend. She lost her best friend. Her little brother, Toby, aged into a child just last year. When he understood what had happened, he was sad. Toby didn't have many memories with Jason, so he wasn't as depressed as his mother or Melody. Their mother took it the hardest.

After Melody put down the guitar, she took her keyboard out and started working on that skill. It helps taking her mind off of things. She was in Jason's old room, recollecting the memories she had in the past with him. His bed was in the middle of the room, next to it a nightstand. The nightstand had a lamp and a photograph on it. The photograph was his family. Melody, Toby, Jason, their mother, and their father. It was the only photo in the house with all of them together, happy. That was before their father left, when Toby was just born. Above his bed was another picture, it was him and his girlfriend. Her name was Tris, a werewolf. She was gorgeous. Melody has only heard from her maybe two times since Jason died. They used to be so close, but she understood that his death was unexpected and most likely the worst thing to ever happen. No one's barely talked about anything since his death. He was like the heart of the town; he knew everyone and talked to everyone. He was really friendly. When Jason died, it's like the town went with him.

* * *

><p>Her mother yelled, "Melody! The bus is here!"<p>

"Alright I'll be down there in a minute!" She yelled back.

She rushed down where the bus was awaiting her. Serena's sitting where they usually sit. Melody gets on the bus and sits next to her.

"Hey, how are you doing today?" Serena asked, hoping she would feel better.

"The same as always.." Melody answered.

"Is there anything I can do for you? It's killing me to see you like this.."

"Is there anyway you can make my family happy again? That's all I want.. Either my brother back or happiness.. Either will work."

Serena thought a moment, her witch senses are kicking in. "Well I can make a Potent of Bliss for your family. It only works for a couple of hours though.. But it'll at least give you that long of happiness. I'm working on honing my alchemy skills. I'll do it if you want me to."

Melody really considered this, "Would you really do that for me? I'd love it if you could."

"Of course." She said relieved.

The bus pulled into the school. They got off and got inside the school quickly, it was starting to rain.

As Melody rushed in the school, she accidentally bumps into a person. She looked up, her face was red from embarrassment. She didn't want to make a scene in front of anyone. Her eyes finally focused, she noticed she bumped into a guy; _A GUY. _

"I-I'm so sorry.." Melody said softly.

He chuckled, "It's okay. My name is Bryant. What's yours?"

"M-Melody.."

"That's a cute name! What class do you go to next?"

"English w-with Mr. Cooper." Melody was so nervous, her face was blood-red.

"Sweet! I have the same class as you! Do you mind if I walk you to our class?"

"I-I don't mind at all.." She could barely say anything. She was talking in a soft, quiet voice. _He's really cute. _She thought._ Why is he talking to me?_

Bryant had gorgeous brown hair that went a little past his ears, which were perfectly shaped, beautiful blue eyes, and a lot of muscles. He was wearing a university hoodie with loose, ripped jeans with converse shoes. Why was something so beautiful and gorgeous talking to her?

He chuckled with delight, his voice was very soothing and calm. It was perfect. "Well then, let's be on our way. Yeah?" Bryant helped carry her stuff.

As they walk down the hallway, people were glimpsing at Melody. People were actually noticing her for once. She didn't know how to react. Then suddenly she heard his voice,

"Don't look so nervous, they're just jealous of you."

"Jealous.. of me?" Melody was shocked to hear this. Why should ANYONE be jealous of her?

"Well yeah.. you see I've seen you around for a while now.. and some of these girls kind of had it bad for me for a while.. But in all honesty, I only care about you. You've always looked so depressed, it killed me. I think it was a couple of years ago, but you looked depressed and upset about something. I was wanting to try to make you feel better, but I didn't know how to approach you about it. Then you didn't show up at school for awhile.. I got scared. I thought something really bad happened to you. I wouldn't know what I would do with myself if something did happen.."

Melody could not believe what she was hearing. Was he confessing his feelings? Confessing his attraction? Melody didn't know what to say. What could she say? But somehow she managed to get something out.. "Why do you care about me so much? I'm nothing someoneshould be concerned with.."

Bryant suddenly stopped. He faced towards her, his hands on her shoulders. "Melody,** I love you**." It's like time just stopped. He gave her a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Melody just stood there, shocked. Why did he...

Bryant's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Mel..? I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't have done that."

Before she knew it, their faces were close. She leaned in and kissed him back. Now he was shocked, but he was also pleased.

He spoke again, "We should probably get to class now." He grabbed her hand and started walking towards their class.

Melody's mind was racing. She could not stop thinking. _What's going to happen next? What are we going to do now? Am I finally going to be happy? What's going on?_

When they got inside their classroom, they took a seat beside each other. This took everyone by shock, even Melody. She thought he would sit with his friends. His friends were staring at them. By the time everything got settled, class started.

All of the sudden, a note landed on her desk. It was from Bryant, sitting next to her. She opened it cautiously. It read:

_Melody,  
><em>_I've been waiting to say this to you for a while now. I've always liked you. Even in elementary school, you caught my eye. I remember how happy you were back then. It made me happy. But now I've noticed something. You've been depressed lately and I want to know why. It's seriously KILLING me. You are an amazing girl who deserves to be happy, no matter what. I want to try to make you smile again, but I first need to know what has been bothering you.. Please tell me.. You can always trust me. I promise you can. I love you Melody. I love you so much. You can't imagine how many times you run across my mind a day. I worry about you so much.. Please let me be here for you._

Melody didn't know what to say back. Should she tell him about her brother? How much can she tell him? Melody can tell he really cares. But she doesn't know how much she can trust him now, even though he said that.. She decided to tell him.

She wrote back:

_Well my brother died two years ago, the day before he was supposed to go to Sims University. And I was upset because I didn't want him to leave me. But then he died that day when I was at school.. He caught on fire and no one extinguished him in time. He was my best friend. Now he's gone forever. My family has been depressed and upset ever since then. My mom even tried drowning herself.. She kept blaming herself because she wasn't paying attention to the stove when he caught on fire.._

Bryant wrote:

_I'm so sorry.. I know that must be awful.. But you can't keep holding onto the pass like that. I know it's hard but you need to learn to let go.. Right now, your brother wouldn't want you sad and depressed because of him. What was your brother's name, by the way? And was he a supernatural?_

Melody wrote:

_Jason Lynn, and yes, he was a vampire._

When Bryant read this, his face went pale. Melody didn't know why, until she read his note.

He wrote:

_Tris is my sister.. _

Melody froze. It had taken her a minute to process that through her mind.

She wrote back:

_How has she been since then, if you don't mind me asking?_

He wrote:

_Just like you.. Depressed. She hasn't dated anyone since. _

As Melody read that, the bell rang.

Bryant was the first to speak, "Who do you have next?"

"Math with Mr. Dandy." Melody answered. She noticed that it was getting easier to talk to him.

"Oh.. I have math with Mrs. Andy. But her classroom is right beside yours! So I can at least walk you there." He said joyfully.

"If you want, that's okay with me."

He took her hand and started walking to their class, he spoke again, "Who do you have after this?"

Melody answered, "After this I have science with Mrs. Vick than band with Mr. Rock."

"Aww.. That means we only have first together."

"Yeah but we can still see each other in the hallways and lunch."

"That's true." They arrived at their classes. "Well we got to split," he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, "See ya!"

Melody walked in her class and sat alone again. Now she feels empty. What is this feeling? She's felt it before. Does she miss him?

Serena came in and sat beside her. "Hey, are you and Bryant dating?"

"I'm pretty sure we are.."

"THAT'S GREAT!" Serena yelled. Melody made a hand gesture to get her to lower her voice. "Sorry, I got excited. But hey, Isn't this your first boyfriend?"

"Yeah.. He is.."

"That's adorable, Mel!"

"Yeah, Yeah."

The teacher came in and started class.

Melody wasn't really paying attention in class. She couldn't stop thinking about Tris... Bryant... Jason.. Tris is a beautiful girl. A lot of guys have been crushing on her since then. It must be hard for her.._ I wonder what Jason would do if he saw her like this. _She thought.

About an hour later, the bell rang and dismissed the class. Melody was the last one out. Bryant was waiting on her. They repeated what happened before, walk through the halls holding hands, a kiss goodbye, class starts, class ends, repeat. Melody could get used to this.

**After School**

It was time to go home from an amazing, stressful day.

Bryant walked her to the bus. He spoke, "Do you mind if I come over today?"

"I'm pretty sure my mom would be okay with it." Melody said.

"Alright, can I sit with you?"

"Yeah that's fine. I usually sit with Serena, but one day shouldn't hurt."

"Okay, as long as it's okay with her."

Melody and Bryant got on the bus and sat in front of Serena. Bryant was the first to speak, "So Melody, how was your day?"

"Really confusing."

"Haha, Well I can't blame you.."

Melody didn't respond. She just looked out the window until they got home.

The bus arrived at Melody's house. Her mother's car wasn't there, so she was at work. Melody grabbed Bryant's hand as they got off the bus and didn't let go until they were inside.

This time, Melody was the first to speak, "So.. What do you want to do?"

Bryant began to look around, "Would you mind showing me Jason's room?"

Melody paused and took a deep breath, "I don't mind at all."

"Alright.."

Melody lead the way. Her house is only one story, her mother doesn't have enough money to move into a bigger house. When they walked into Jason's room, Bryant froze. The first thing he saw was the picture of Jason and Tris. He was starting to tear up. Melody didn't know what to do. Should she hug him or comfort him or what? She just picked up her guitar and played a soft tune, one of Jason's favorite compositions that she had learned. Bryant looked over at Jason's nightstand and saw the picture of Melody's family. He viewed it for a while.

He finally spoke, "Wow.."

Melody put down her guitar and hugged him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah.. I just see how happy Tris and Jason look in the picture.. She doesn't smile like that anymore.."

"I know how you feel.. Nothing's been the same around here without him.." Melody sighed.

Melody's kitty, Harold, came into his room to be loved on. He hasn't received much attention since Jason's death. Everyone's been busy doing their own thing.

Melody reached down and petted him gently. Then she spoke to Bryant, "Are you hungry? I can fix you something. My mom taught me a some recipes."

"Yeah, sure, why not." Bryant sounded depressed. Melody felt bad about for the fact she couldn't do anything about it.

"Alright." She said, walking into the kitchen. "What's your favorite food?" She thought cooking his favorite meal may cheer him up at least a bit.

"Lobster Thermidor." He replied.

"Luckily my cooking skills are high enough to cook that." She got out the ingredients for the lobster thermidor and started fixing it. Bryant went back into Jason's room and started to look around again.

By the time the food was done, Melody's mother came home. She took one step in the house and inhaled deeply. "This is wonderful Mel. I've taught you well." She noticed that Jason's door was open. "Who's in there?"

"Tris's brother." Melody said softly.

Her mother stood there, motionless and expressionless.

Melody's voice broke the silence. "He asked if he could come over today. I didn't see why not. He's been in there most of today. I think he wants to keep looking at Jason's picture of him and Tris."

"Oh.." Her mother was speechless.

Toby finally came home. He was at his friend's house.

Melody called the household to the meal. They all sat at the circular table. No one said a word. Melody couldn't take the silence anymore. She spoke, "So Toby, how was your friend's house? Did you have fun?"

Toby smiled and got excited, "I had SO MUCH fun! We went out and walked his dog and we went to the park and..."

Melody kept listening, but she kept noticing her mother and Bryant sneaking peeks at each other. They were both torn. Melody could feel the tension.

They finally finished their meal and gave the leftovers to Bryant.

Bryant finally spoke, "Well I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow Melody." He said softly. He gave her a peck on the cheek and left. Her mom went into her bedroom while Toby played with his toys he has all over the living room. Melody sighed. She doesn't know what to do anymore. When will things start to look up? When will things get better?

Her phone started ringing. Melody picked it up, it was Serena.

Serena spoke, "Do you still want the Vial of Potent Bliss? I did my research on it, and it lasts for 24 hours. I can make more than one. I have the ingredients for five. If you want more than that, you need to get me the ingredients."

"I need as many as you can make. What are the ingredients?"

"Any Food Ingredient and Red Toadstools."

"I'll be sure to get them to you as soon as possible."

"Okay. Be careful."

"I will."

*click!*

Melody wants to restore everyone's happiness. She'll do whatever it takes.

"Toby, you need to go to bed."

"I don't wanna!" Toby screeched."

"I'll tell you a bedtime story if you want."

"Fine! But only because your stories are the best!"

Toby marched to his room and got under the covers, Melody came in and kneeled beside him.

"Once upon a time, there was this little boy and his baby sister. The boy had the most beautiful eyes his sister has ever seen. They grew up to be best friends. They went everywhere and did everything together. When they grew up, the big brother went to Sims University. His sister missed him a lot, but he made sure to call her everyday. He always told her crazy stories of what happened in class. When he came home with his degree, she was so proud. He was starting his life the way he wanted it. He met this beautiful girl and fell in love. Her eyes twinkled like stars. He could never take his eyes of her. One day, on one of their dates, he finally got on one knee, and tied her shoe."

Toby giggled, "Why would he tie her shoe?"

Melody smiled and chuckled, "He didn't want her to trip. That would be a bad situation. Right?"

"It really would be!" Toby said, still laughing.

Melody continued her story, "When he took her home, he once again got down on one knee, and pulled a ring out of his pocket. He said, "Sorry about tying your shoe back there, I got really nervous." The girl was so happy. She gave him a kiss and leaped into his arms. She accepted his proposal. They lived happily ever after."

Toby frowned and folded his arms, "Is that it? Is that all the story? I wanna hear the rest!"

"It's getting really late, and you need to sleep. If you're good tomorrow I'll finish the story. Deal?"

"Deal!"

"Goodnight Toby."

"Night!"

Melody looked at the clock, _Wow it's 11:00 p.m. all ready. _She headed off to bed. Tomorrow should be fun.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked the chapter! I'm trying to update as fast as i can. I work on the story every chance i get, so i hope you guys enjoy it:3<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Melody opened her eyes to see the brown water stains on the ceiling of her room. She wished she could find the simoleons to fix this house for her mother, or get out of it. Maybe if they did everyone one would be happier at lest have a new start.

It was friday morning and Melody had a football game to play at with band tonight. She would see Bryant play on the field with their school's team. She'd never really paid much attention to the game, just to her drum major to know when to play. Sometimes she would look around at he other band to see what they were up against. This time she would have to keep her eyes on the field for Bryant. That is what girlfriends do, right? _Are we even dating?_ she thought. We act like it. He kisses me, I kiss back. We hold hands and walk to class he even game home with me yesterday. But what if he can't take it? Bryant was depressed after he left Jason's room. I was hurting him. I should have never took him in there. I can't go in there myself, so why would I take someone else in there with me? Or let them go in alone? I really need to get that potion from Serena and fast. I should text her.

"_Hey, how fast do you think you could get me those potions_?"

"_As soon as I can get the ingredients. Why?"_

_"I just need them soon this just keeps getting worse."_

_"What happened?"_

_"Well while Bryant was over yesterday he asked to go into Jason`s room..."_

_"Oh my gosh Mel, why did you let him?"_

_"I don`t know, he wanted to and I let him"_

_"Is he okay?"_

_"He saw a picture of Jason and Tris and got depressed."_

_"Maybe he'll be okay today."_

_"Yeah, maybe." _I thought to myself, _I sure hope so._

After Melody walked out of her room, she checked on her mom. She was still in bed. Yesterday was very exhausting for her, with Bryant over and all. Melody couldn't blame her. Yesterday was overwhelming and filled with tension. After checking on her mom, she went to Toby's room and woke up Toby, which took about fifteen minutes. He doesn't get up without a fight. Melody has to wrestle with him to get out of bed.

"Melodeeeeeeeee! Give me five more minutes then I'll get up! I promise!" Toby pleaded.

"Toby if you don't get up now, we'll be late for school."

"It's just five more minutes! It won't make a difference!"

"Yes Toby, It will. That's five more minutes you could be using to get ready." Melody took the covers off of Toby. "Don't forget you have a field trip today. You're going to the theater."

Toby bolted up, "I forgot all about it!" He suddenly then raced to the living room, almost tripping over Harold.

Melody picked up Harold and smooched her little munchkin. She remembered she had to fill up her bowl before she left for school. There wouldn't be enough time for her and Toby to eat breakfast at their house, they'd have to eat at school. Melody put down Harold to fill up his bowl. Soon after, she heard the bus honk. She inhaled a big breath, and mounted the bus.

Serena wasn't on the bus today, maybe her dad's taking her? Or maybe she just missed the bus? She just heard from her this morning. So she should be okay. Maybe she's just running a little late. Melody was trying her best not to worry. Maybe she's skipping? It's not like her to skip school, she's a good kid. She wouldn't do anything that drastic. Maybe Melody's just worried for nothing, she'll call Serena after school if she's not there.

After the bus had arrived to school, Melody saw Bryant awaiting her. He could see she was troubled. He hugged her amorously and said, "What's wrong?"

Melody hugged him back and responded, "Serena wasn't on the bus, so I'm a little bit worried about her."

"She might be sick; I know allergies are really bad right now."

Melody hadn't thought about that. "That's true. Either way, I'll still call her after school."

The first bell rang to dismiss the students to their first class. Melody and Bryant followed their usual schedule, walking each other to class then waiting for each other to leave their class.

The last bell to dismiss everyone to their last class rang. Melody went to band. They had to rehearse pep tunes and work on their marching show. Melody played the clarinet and Serena played the saxophone. They were usually in set right next to each other, so it felt empty without Serena by her side.

After they rehearsed and practiced long enough, the final bell rang to dismiss everyone to their busses and rides. Bryant had practice after school today so Melody couldn't see him before she went home. It's okay though; they'll see each other at the game. It was Melody's school vs. Sunset Valley. Sunset Valley's team was really good, she doesn't really believe we will win. Though she is still rooting for her team for Bryant.

The bus dropped her off at her house. After she got inside, she pulled out her phone and called Serena, like she said she would.  
>After the phone rang a couple times, someone finally picked up. It wasn't Serena. It was her mom. Her mom sounded like she was in tears. Melody suddenly had gotten very worried and concerned.<p>

"What happened?! Is everything okay?!" Melody said in a panic.

Serena's mom cried into the phone, "Serena was trying to do a spell.. I don't even know what spell she was trying to do.. but she failed... And that lead to death.."

"She's.. really dead?" Melody didn't want to believe it. She **CAN'T** be dead. What was she trying to do..?

"Yes.. I'm so sorry.. I thought she was just playing with her magic until I realized what she was doing.. I was too late to stop her.." Her mother could barely speak.

"But I just heard from her this morning.."

"After she texted you, she tried to go over to the graveyard that Jason was buried in, and tried to do the reanimation ritual.. That's what all evidence points to.."

Melody froze. Her best friend's death is all her fault. Serena was trying to make Melody happy.

**WHY IS EVERYONE DYING ON HER?**

_The game's going to be fun.. _She thought.

* * *

><p>Im sorry it took me so long to update the story and sorry it's so short! I had writers block for the longest time. If you have any ideas on how to improve my story, please let me hear it! Im running out of ideas! And i love reviews, so dont be afraid to leave one!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Melody couldn't believe what she had heard. She couldn't move. The front door started to creak open. It was her little brother, Toby. He had just gotten home from school. Toby saw her standing there, as if she was paralyzed.

"Melody.. What's wrong?" Toby asked. He was really worried. He knew she was going through a lot. She never tells him anything; which makes him worry more.

"... Serena died because of me.." Melody managed to reply in a whisper.

"It wasn't your fault.. How did she die?" Toby was afraid to ask, but he was curious.

"She was trying to cast a reanimation spell to bring Jason back to life for me.. and she failed.. The spell backfired and resulted in death.. I was selfish.. All I wanted was to be happy again and it put her in danger.." Melody hugged Toby. "Why do I do this to everyone?"

Toby started to tear up from Melody's words. "Melody it wasn't your fault! If I had the chance, I would try to bring big brother back to life too.. Besides if the ritual really did work, Jason still wouldn't be alive. That ritual would've turned him into a zombie. I heard one of my teachers talk about it the other day; she's a witch too."

Melody started to cry harder. "So either way.. She died for nothing?"

"Melody, she was willing to take the risk to make you happy. She probably didn't think it would turn out this bad." Toby was trying to think of a way to cheer Melody up. "Don't you have a game tonight?"

"Yeah, I almost forgot. Thanks." Melody couldn't think of what to do anymore. "Would you want to come with me?"

"Of course." He didn't want to leave his big sister alone, not like this.

Melody drove Toby down to the game at the school. He was scared because most of the people there were big kids, teenagers. Toby would be alone.

"Melody, is there any kids my age here?" Toby asked worried.

"You might find a few, don't worry. You won't be alone." Melody reassured him.

Melody then parked the car and made her way towards the stands to where the band was waiting. Toby went to a concession stand and got something to snack on. When he turned around, he saw a girl with red hair and a blue dress. She had her hair pinned up in the back with her bangs hanging out. Toby had never seen her before. Perhaps she's new?

The petite girl made her way to the concession stand to order herself a drink. The moment she walked pass Toby, he knew she was different. He observed her while she was ordering, she wasn't acting like a supernatural. She didn't have pale skin or sharp teeth like a vampire. She didn't have much hair on her like a werewolf nor did she act like one. She most definitely wasn't a ghost. This left Toby confused. She didn't have a blue tent to her tan skin so she couldn't be a genie. The only thing that he could think of her being was a witch, but he didn't get that vibe. It's the same feeling he gets when he's with Melody. She might be human.

Toby had this overwhelming feeling, like he was transforming. He looked up at the moon. _Uh oh, why today? _The moon was full, he howled at the moon as soon as he transformed. This got the girl's attention.

"Wow! You're a werewolf?!" The girl asked excitingly.

Toby was confused, "You're not afraid of me?"

"Of course not! I love supernaturals!" She exclaimed.

Toby learned that she was a supernatural fan. "Are you new here?"

"Yes! I start school Monday. Oh yeah! I almost forgot to tell you my name! I'm Riley Davis."

"I'm Toby Lynn." He gave her a friendly hug.

"Well, would you want to sit with me to watch the game?"

"I would love to!"

As Toby sat down, he noticed he had a perfect view of Melody. She looked like she was holding back tears. Usually Serena would sit next to Melody in the stands, now Melody is alone.

"You see the girl holding the clarinet over there?" Toby asked.

"Yes, she looks pretty!" Riley said.

"That's my big sister." Toby said proudly. "I used to have a big brother, but he died a few years ago.." Toby stopped. He knew if he continued, he would break down into tears.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Riley didn't know what else to say.

"It's fine."

The football players exited for the halftime show. Toby and Riley watched Melody march onto the field with her fellow band mates. Toby noticed when they were in set, there was an empty space next to Melody. That's where Serena would be.

After the show, Melody went to look for Bryant. They only had a ten minute break until the band had to be back in the stands. Bryant spotted Melody. He knew something was wrong. She looked like she was about to bust into tears. He ran to her and consoled her.

"What's wrong?" He noticed that Serena wasn't here. Did something happen to her? "Where's Serena?"

Melody could barely speak. "She.. She's dead.."

Bryant froze. "How?"

"She was trying to do the reanimation spell on Jason to bring him back. The spell failed. The result ended in her death." Melody didn't know who else to go to. Serena was her only friend.

"I'm sorry Melody. I wish things didn't happen like this."

"Me either.." Melody sighed. It was time to start heading back to the stands.

Melody heard the announcer yell, "And Sunset Valley is the winner!"

Just as Melody had thought.

**After The Game**

Melody drove Toby home. She doesn't know where to go anymore. Everyone important to her is dying. Why is the almighty Plumbob doing this to her? Why her out of everybody else?

Melody picked up her guitar and started to play the blues. Toby couldn't help but listen.

_Mother still isn't home. She must be working over time._ Melody hoped she was okay. She couldn't handle anymore of this.

After an hour or so, Melody put the guitar down and asked Toby to go to bed; and of course, he asks for a bedtime story.

Toby runs to his bedroom and hops on his bed.

"What kind of story do you want?" Melody asked.

"Any kind as long it's a happy one!"

Melody sighed. _A happy one after all of this? I can try.. _

"Alright.. Once upon a time, there was this big dinosaur! He was the biggest and the baddest of all dinos!"

Toby started to laugh at this. "Melody you don't have to tell me anymore if you don't want to. I know you're tired so just go to bed, don't worry about me."

Melody smiled at Toby. "Thank you so much. Get some sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Mel."

* * *

><p>IM SOO SORRY ABOUT TAKING FOREVER TO UPDATE! and im really sorry about the ending, and the short chapter. I'm trying to work on it when i can. i enjoy comments and reviews! please leave me a review :3<p> 


End file.
